Women often use sports brassieres, or sports bras, for workouts and other athletic activities (e.g., team sports, running, cycling, etc.). Other articles of clothing worn by women during workouts, however, are often tight and form fitting, and may not include pockets to store or secure items. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a sports bra that is equipped with a fastener to secure or store items before, during, and after athletic activities. It would be further desirable to a sports bra equipped with a fastener that enables quick and easy access to these stored items.
In addition, women often utilize headphones to listen to music or other audio while performing the athletic activities. Headphone cords, however, are often in the way of the user performing the athletic activities. The cord of the headphones may often grab or be caught by items being used during athletic activities, or by the body parts of the user performing athletic activities (e.g., the arms of the user). Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an article of clothing, or sports bra, that is equipped with a fastener that secures the headphone cords close to the body of the user wearing the article of clothing so that the headphone cord is out of the way of the user performing the athletic activities. This may not only prevent the risk of injury to the athlete wearing the sports bra, but may also prevent damage to either the cord or the device in which the cord is connected.